User talk:Sea rob
Archives * User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives/OCT2006 * User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives/01NOV2006-15NOV2006 Talk to me 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Another Featured Word, and the Sea Rob legacy lives on --thisniss 06:29, 11 June 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Which brings us to tonight's Featured Word: Mystical Body of Christ --MC Esteban™ 05:57, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Good to see you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:18, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :YAY!!! Welcome back! --thisniss 02:03, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Admin The amount of time you devote is up to you. But, I feel you have proven you understand truthiness; as have others, to whom the offer has been extended as well. The existing admins have everything pretty much under control, having you join us is just one more Truthiness Monkey graduating to the next level. It's up to you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Virginality I don't know that Virginality necessarily must connect to Mr. Savage. I would think that it can stand on its own due to Republican obsession with "purity" and crap like that, independent of anything anyone else has ever said. they are, after all, the party of "Abstinence Only", yes? Also, have you ever considered being an admin?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :I actually started this piece before I'd seen the Savage interview (it is my first major contribution to the Wikiality), and it initially came more from my gut than from my Colbert obsession - though the two always come together in the end. Anyway, I agree that the Savage interview bolsters the article's truthiness, if for no other reason than that it gives me another opportunity to cite Our Glorious Stephen. So now, like a nameless Hungarian bridge, the Dan Savage-Virginality connection is built. I hope you like the changes - and please let me know if you have any other suggestions! --thisniss 02:32, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::Where did you go? I Savaged my Virginality, and now I need your "Yes" so I can justify my claim to be a true Colberican Freedom Fighter! Wow, that statement has an eerie ring of familiarity. :) --thisniss 01:37, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for the vote! I feel complete now in a way I can't fully explain. --thisniss 21:50, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Washington Go ahead and add that right in there!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Tag Teams I am trying to come up with a way to have a tag-team day or something, and just riff on a bunch of articles. It would be really cool if you could hang out during the show again tonight, which I would also like to try to make some kind of game out of too, don't know about that one...too many people posting on one page might cause some real problems, though...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I just have to figure out a way to do a tag-team thing...great article on your blog!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 14 December 2006 (UTC) GOP Pinup Calendar FYI, that calendar is real! Also, good stuff on Dan Savage!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:40, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I will not remove her, in truthiness, I added her to Tennessee too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:57, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Hey! Are you gonna be on taking notes? This is awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Savage--I usually try to post notes as it happens (I don't have time to catch too many of the repeats) but I can't type that well and it takes many repeats to piece together what I was taking notes on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:06, 13 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:21, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Uh-oh...it seems you voted for 2 "Best Series" but you are only allowed to vote for one. You will have to remove one; to "strike" out the one you don't want to vote for, place this: "" around it. Any questions, please drop me a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:34, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah...I don't think it was very clear...I kinda rushed this thing together, without too much regard for design, but thank you for fixing that, I would hate to have someone disqualify your vote--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) barack HUSSEIN obama As a Truthiness Monkey you are authorized to remove tags once you feel a page has been sufficiently truthified.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:04, 4 December 2006 (UTC)